Palau
General Information Protestant (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |tech_group = Western|capital = Palau (1996)|government = Autocracy (until 1900) Constitutional Republic (since 1900) |tag = PLU|culture = Polynesian (Malay)|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 3}} is a Protestant Polynesian autocracy located in the West Micronesia area, Oceania region, subcontinent and continent; cores appearing during the 'Cold War' era. The autocracy will reform into a constitutional republic in 1900, and will change the state religion from Protestant to Secular in 1910. Gaining its cores on May 10, 1979 the republic emerges from the Secular on May 25, 1994 surrounded by the waters of the Palau Islands (Micronesian Sea area, South East Pacific region) and Halmahera Sea (Celebes Sea area, South China Sea region). Country is on-map to the present day. Bug: Country is a parliamentary republic instead of a constitutional republic. See also: Spain, Germany, Japan, United States, Micronesia History The culture of Palau is a unique melting pot of different languages, religions, peoples, and customs due to Spanish, German, Japanese and American influences, immigration, interaction, and intermixing. Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Pacific Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Land Attrition ** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation * Ambition: ** +50.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Polynesian Voyages: *** -20.0% Naval Attrition *** +10.0% Ship Durability ** Island Countries: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** Fishing: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Cultural Diversity: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Territorial Waters: *** +25.0% National Sailors Modifiers ** Colonial Past: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation on us ** Pacific Forum: *** -1.00 National Unrest Category:Countries Category:Oceanic countries Category:Polynesian countries Category:Malay countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:Cold War Category:Bugged Category:Protestant countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Autocracies